Percy Jackson and the Elemental Armies of Chaos
by StormyFalls
Summary: Percy is dead and living in the Fields of Asphodel when he is approached by a mysterious being claiming to be Chaos. Chaos offers Percy the opportunity of a lifetime: to become one of the leaders of his Elemental armies. Old friends and new, Percy finds a new home. But when Order threatens to strike Earth, Percy must come to terms with his past.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, there was nothing but inky blackness, a void if you will.

The void was all there ever was, there was nothing there with it.

The void grew lonely, for nothing could understand its struggle.

So the void created a friend; a being in its own image to be friends with.

But the void made a mistake in its creation: the being wasn't in the void's image. The being that it had made was the exact mirror image of itself. So evil was brought into the world.

The being rebelled against the void, pushing away to be its own thought.

So the void let it go and was left with only itself again.

This time, the void solved the problem with a new creation.

That creation was called Life.

Eons passed and the void watched Life grow into a beautiful universe. But the evil being swore to destroy the void's new creation, and the void knew that it could not hide the beautiful universe forever.

So the void began to raise armies to defend the universe and chose 4 people throughout history to lead those armies to victory.

The void just had to wait.

Long ago, there was nothing but inky blackness, a void if you will.

And that void had a name.

His name was Chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

I wandered about the fields, dead on the inside.

Well, technically dead on the outside too, but we'll get to that later.

It was all his fault too, he's the one who did this to me.

Who you ask?

My half-brother, Jack Rhodes.

One day he just showed up to camp, but let's be real here, it was more like waltzing. Anyway, he just showed up one day and Poseidon claimed him practically right away. I was glad to have a new brother, it'd been a long time since someone showed up to the camp. But something just seemed off about him. It wasn't until my last night alive that I finally figured it out.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot the fact that I'm dead.

How did I die?

It was Jack of course.

He told me he had smuggled some blue cookies from the kitchen and want to share them with me, and I happily partook in them. He was my brother after all, I didn't have a reason to not trust him.

Oh how stupid I was.

I awoke that night when the moon was high in the sky. Thirsty, I tried to get up and go get something to drink. But, I couldn't move! I tried crying out for help, but all I was able to make was small noises no one would be able to hear.

But someone did hear them.

Jack sat up in his bed and glanced over at me. "Ah...I see the hemlock is kicking in."

Hemlock? Where had I heard that before?

I tried struggling about and tears began to well up in my eyes. What was going on?

"Now now Percy...No need to cry." Jack had walked over to me and was hovering above my face. "It'll all be over soon."

Over? What would be over?

Then it clicked.

Last year I had taken a biology course, and there was an entire chapter on botany. I remembered this day in particular because it was all about poisons.

Poison…

Hemlock was a kind of poison!  
My eyes widened the fraction they could and Jack snickered, "So you've figured it out have you? You know, Socrates was killed by this poison and he was a great man. Such a fitting way to die to the hero of Olympus."

Why? Why would my own half-brother do this to me?

Jack stroked my cheek, "It's not like things had to be this way...You could've simply disappeared and never came back. But no...you had to stay. You had to protect your precious camp, your precious friends. Well guess what, none of them will even remember you after this, not for very long. You know why? Cause I'll be there, and I will be a greater hero than you ever were. And you, you will be the tragic hero that died in his sleep."

I couldn't let this happen! I couldn't die!

"Oh! And by the way?" Jack leaned in closer and whispered in my ear, "I screwed Annabeth and now she's pregnant with our child, so it's not like she'll miss you."

Tears continued falling, tears of rage, tears of sorrow, tears of betrayal, tears of hurt. There was no going back now and I closed my eyes, feeling my life slip away.

"Goodnight Percy, have fun in the underworld."

With that I was no more.

Charon remembered me and gave me a lift for free out of pity because I had no money with me. I wouldn't have been judged fairly so I took the only route I knew I'd be safe at.

The Fields of Asphodel were my home now.

Each day I wandered about, hoping to see someone familiar but alas, no one was there. I heard from the other spirits that my friends, the other people who had helped me save Olympus were given immortality, so it's not like I would see them done here.

The afterlife was endless, until one fateful day where my life would change forever.

It started off like any regular day: mill here, search a little, mill there. But something felt off.

Looking out into the distance I saw a tornado. But that wasn't possible, there was no weather in the Underworld. I glanced around at the other spirits, but no one seemed to notice it, or if they did they were fantastic actors.

Looking back at the tornado, I saw that it was coming closer. I tried running, but I couldn't get away fast enough and it sucked me up into it. Floating in the center of the storm, I tried to calm down, but I was in the middle of a freaking tornado!

"Peace Perseus Jackson. I am not here to harm you."

I looked about but saw no one. "W-who...who are you?"

"I am Chaos, father of the universe and I am here for you."

"Here for me? What do you want from me?"

Chaos told Percy the story of the beginning of the universe. "And now Perseus Jackson, I have finally found the final piece in the puzzle."

"...Me?"

"Yes, you. You are to be a leader of an army, one so powerful the gods themselves will tremble before you."

I still couldn't wrap my head around it. "But why me?"

The storm chuckled, "You are too humble Perseus, I have seen your many deeds and you are the perfect candidate for the role. You will lead one of my four armies into battle and in return you will be granted immortality and powers far beyond what you possess now. So...do we have a deal?"

"...Call me Percy and yes, we have a deal."\

The storm, no, Chaos laughed. "Of course my child. Now come, we have an army to lead."


End file.
